


From Jae, With Love

by ChimmyJimmy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolate Strawberries, Everyone Is Gay, Finding Jae, Im Jaebum|JB & Jackson Wang Friendship, Irene is mentioned, Jisoo is mentioned, Love is in the Air, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Kunpimook Bhuwakul|BamBam Friendship, Park Jinyoung | Jr. & Mark Tuan Friendship, Poor Youngjae, Sweet notes, bambam is hella nosy, goddamn, happy valentine's day, hinted at but not really, it was a cute idea so i tried it, jackson yugyeom jaebum and youngjae are friends ffs, park jimin and park jinyoung are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimmyJimmy/pseuds/ChimmyJimmy
Summary: February isn't Jinyoung's particularly favorite month, but along the span of 14 days...it may just end up being his favorite.Or:Jinyoung receives gifts everyday for 14 days and he has no clue who it is and he's left with: From Jae, with love.





	From Jae, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, isn't proof-read cause I didn't want my parents to hear the story plot lmao

  February isn't Jinyoung's particularly favorite month. It's cold and dreary and not to mention it has the worst holiday in Jinyoung's eyes: Valentine's Day.

  It's never been anything fun for him. He usually gets chocolate from his mother and his adorning sisters but otherwise, the holiday literally ain't worth shit.

  He, Mark and Bambam just sit around moping about their crushes on Mark's fluffy rug, imagining what it'd be like if they were to be noticed by them. In the past, however, Jinyoung has only ever had eyes for one man: Im Jaebum.

  Im Jaebum was the most handsome and sweetest guy in his opinion. He could B-boy (which Jinyoung found really hot that one time he walked in on him practicing it) sing, he's a smooth talker (but he was sorta anti-social) and _oh man_ , his hair was so soft looking and perfect. He was just Jinyoung's perfect man since he was 11 (yes, that young) and he's never wanted to be with anyone else.

  What irked Jinyoung the most was that they've followed each other everywhere. From Preschool to College, they've stuck like glue. Well, they've barely ever talked but, they've gone through school together and Jinyoung still couldn't muster up the courage to tell Jaebum he likes him.

  Well at this point (and according to lovesick Mark), it should be considered love. _But, we barely know each other, I can't possibly love him._

  So, today was the first day of February and Jinyoung was not anticipating it. All the couples on his Instagram and Snapchat were posting poems and saying sweet romantic lines while Jinyoung held himself confined to one human being that may never even talk to him. Not only that but, the Ambassadors at the University were giving out Candygrams from a secret admirer everyday until the 14th. So he'd have to go TWO weeks of watching this bullshit and have couples hook up around him while he lays...single as the damn last Pringle in the container.

  Jinyoung was just about to get picked up by none other than Mark (who just apparently decided to come late today, something about dropping his brother to work), he spotted Jaebum and his crew.

  Jaebum notoriously hangs out with Jackson (Mark's lover), Yugyeom (Bambam's lover), and Youngjae (Jinyoung and his gang are close to him). They originally started with just Jaebum and Youngjae in middle school and in high school with Jackson, later on adding Yugyeom a year into college. They were (next to Jinyoung's group) pretty powerful and fawned over by men and women alike. Not to say Jinyoung's group wasn't, it was just that they weren't interested in them.

   Anyways, Jaebum and his crew were walking by and the wind that blew his hair up and shown his eyebrows and his insanely attractive twin moles. It was like a photo from a magazine, all of them looked so fabulous and Jinyoung couldn't stop staring. They were THAT gorgeous.

  What wasn't so nice was when Jaebum had noticed and smiled, making Jinyoung's heart do it's stupid flutter thing. He urged the feeling of blushing down.

   "Hey, Jinyoung," Jaebum breathed out, giving a little huff. "What're you waiting for? Classes start soon."

  Jinyoung blinked to focus himself away from looking too intent at Jaebum and cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm waiting for Mark to pick me up. He's later than usual, so..."

  Jaebum nodded and seemed to look far off as he stared at Jinyoung. He must've caught himself because he gulped and seemed panicked. "Well, see you later. Have a great day."

  "Same back to you, Jaebum," Jinyoung said and received a nod in response. He discreetly watched the group leave down the corner, still fawning over his brief (but still worth it) conversation with his person of interest. Just as he was beginning to get over the high, Mark pulled up and gestured for him to hurry his head-over-heels ass into the car.

  Just to spite Mark, he slammed the door harder than he should've. As the car began to move, he began starting his Storytime. "Ok so, JB talked to me-"

  "Holy shit, seriously! What did he say?"

  "He asked why I was standing there and all and I told him I waiting for you, right? So then he said he'll see me around and then was like, "Have a great day", like the gentleman he is. And it was so random cause like- he never talks to me!"

   Mark glanced towards Jinyoung, smiling. "This is like, a huge step up. I wonder why he started to talk to you. It has to mean something."

  "But what if just means nothing? Like, I don't wanna be a Debby downer but, like-"

  Mark placed his free hand on Jinyoung's. "Then we can just cry over how guys ain't shit, okay?"

  Jinyoung snapped his fingers in mock sassiness. "Periodt, haha."

.

In his Theatre lecture, he didn't expect to receive a Candygram while rehearsing his lines with Park Bogum.

Jisoo came in, heels clacking as she swept her wig to the side. She was carrying a whole handful of those things in her small petite body, a stark contrast from her brother, Seokjin. They were similar in their beauty but height-wise, Jisoo might as well give up. Regardless, she still walked down the classroom steps to the stage where Jinyoung was.

"Park Jinyoung, hey! I have a Candygram for you, sweetheart," she calls out, high-pitch voice ringing through the hall. Jinyoung's head popped up from his script book.

  Jisoo handed the box over to him with a small box on top of it. "Here you go! Aw, you look like you are so confused, it's such a cute look. Anyways, get cuffed in these two weeks and get that damn D! You deserve it, see you later," and with that, she ran off.

  Almost everyone in the theatre room was looking at him, ignoring Jisoo's clacking heels in the distance.

  Taehyung smirked as Jinyoung looked over his gift. "Jinyoung, you got a man now?"

  Jinyoung was so embarrassed, his ears were red. "I mean, I don't but...This made my day. I'm not gonna lie," he responded, deciding to open it during lunch.

.

  As he removed the boxes out of his bag, he couldn't help but feel extremely suspicious. Who the hell sent him this and why? He's never noticed any type of special treatment from either genders for a while now so who could have the absolute gall to send this?

  Mark's quiet voice knocked him out of his suspicion. "Are you gonna open it?"

  Jinyoung looked down at the pink box in his pliant hands. He was almost kind of scared to open it, he wasn't even sure what it could be. He definitely hoped it wasn't a prank because his heart couldn't allow it.

  Slowly but surely, he opened the rosy box that let out a sweet and syrupy smell. Curiosity filled him and he pulled off the cover faster than his pace before. It revealed [Chocolate covered strawberries](http://megheartsit.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/sharis-berries.jpg)...one of his favorite things to eat.

  His heart melted, who was the person who's gotten him this? It was too thoughtful and too significant to his liking.

  Mark whistled. "That person really knows what you like, don't they," he said while taking a strawberry without asking. Jinyoung has half a mind to slap him silly but nevertheless, he ignored it and focused on the smaller box.

  In it, it revealed a ring with the infinite sign. A small note also accompanied it.

  "The note says, "The chocolate strawberries are sickeningly sweet as your smile and the ring shows my infinite infatuation for you. From Jae, with love"."

  Who could Jae be? Jinyoung has many suspicions, but of course at the bottom of his heart, which he refused to acknowledge, thought that it was Jaebum. Idiotic, he knows.

  But then there's Youngjae, the both of them (which kind of puts Jinyoung off cause Yoo Youngjae was JB's ex-boyfriend and Choi Youngjae was just a friend), Hoseok (who likes to frequently call himself Jae, but it's way too obvious), Jaehyun (well, he's fairly handsome, but not Jinyoung's type, and he's pretty sure he has a boyfriend) and so on. Ugh, too many damn Jae's in the school.

  "So," asked Bambam, "what're you gonna do now? Just wait or like, question every Jae you know?"

  "Ugh, Bambam, you know why I can't ask around. There's too many people with 'Jae' in their names. I just have to wait-WHY'RE THERE ONLY THREE STRAWBERRIES LEFT?"

  Bambam and Mark shrug, the oldest replying that he was taking too long to eat them in which Jinyoung responded by telling them to get their asses a life.

.  
  It was Day 2 of February and Jinyoung's morning was actually shit.

  He woke up late (like his morning classes already started) and the proceeded to stump his fucking big toe on the goddamn table.

  Mark assumed he was sick so he didn't pick him up that morning (fucking ass) and so he had to pay for a taxi ride that morning. But then traffic magically started up, making that the fifth misfortune that morning to him.

  He was lucky enough that he made it in time for his third class, Music. He was an Acting Major but it called for a few years of Music. Yes, Jinyoung could also sing and was persuaded by his father to pursue it.

  Since he was late, he clearly forgot about the fact that Jaebum was also in that class. He stomped into the class with a clearly pissed off face. Fuck Mark, Fuck life, just...fuck everyone!

  "Oh, Jinyoung. I didn't even expect you to come this morning; you're never late," Mrs. Lee exclaimed while changing his attendance. And that made everyone turn to stare at him, including Jaebum. He blushed, feeling the eyes land on him.

  Just as he was about to say something, in came in Park Jimin, his cousin, with his soft cotton candy pink hair and carrying about 10 candy grams. He looked very irritated with some of them, too. Luckily for Jinyoung, all the attention was adverted towards the cute male.

  "Jinyoung-hyung, I have your damn Candygram," he huffed as he shoved the red bag into his hands. "Also, you didn't respond to my text yesterday, what the fuck," he said, placing his hands the best he could on his hips.

  "That's because I didn't want to, Jimin-ah. You can't handle alcohol well and then along with Tae, that's a whole death wish right there. Not to mention, my tolerance isn't that high either. Our genes are shit," Jinyoung said pursing his lips. Jimin has done the same in agreement and sighed, signifying his dramatic leave.

  "Your loss, Nyoungie. Bye, see you guys later; goodbye, Jungkook," Jimin said with a voice an octave lower, and scuffled out the room.

  Once again, eyes returned to Jinyoung despite Mrs. Lee trying to divert the attention. Once she gave them some free time, everyone literally rushed over to Jinyoung to find out what it was. The poor guy barely opened the bag before everyone rushed him to hurry.

  Inside, it was a [chocolate box](http://demandware.edgesuite.net/aakg_prd/on/demandware.static/Sites-Godiva-Site/Sites-godiva-master-catalog-us/default/v1430366999742/large/FALL2013/Product/Truffles12_78331_01.jpg), a [red rose](http://tremendouswallpapers.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Red-Roses-HD-Wallpapers3032.jpg),[ lip balm](https://allthingshairandskincare.files.wordpress.com/2015/05/image-68.jpeg) that was peach flavored and, another note.

 _A red rose for the beautiful way you blush. Wear the lip balm on the 14th; I'd love to kiss your lips...and maybe something else ; ) (you've got a beautiful body)_  
_-From Jae, with love_

  Jinyoung didn't know what to say. He was extremely speechless as his classmates ripped the note from his hand and read it aloud. Jinyoung felt his ears go red at the attention that was being sent his way.

  The one person that did absolutely nothing was Jaebum. He sat there focusing on his solo in the song. But what nobody saw was the fond smile that grew on his face and the chuckle he let out when the classmates read, _From Jae, with love._

 _._  
  It was now Day 3 of February and Jinyoung couldn't be more happier.

  Unfortunately, there would be no school the next day due to Lunar New Year but that just meant more presents from the Candygram services. That was something that brought Jinyoung's mood that day up.

  Mark was actually on time to pick him up and brought along coffee (Mocha Mint, his favorite seasonal drink) and a warm croissant. Jinyoung knew something was off because Mark would never in the world do this for him.

  "Spill, you cunt. Why're you being so nice?"

  Mark smirked and kept drinking his coffee, paying to mind to Jinyoung. "I can't just be nice, or whatever."

 _No, you literally left me home yesterday under assumption I was sick_. "Mark, stop fucking around. What happened? Did you get some D last night, or what?"

  Mark choked. "Are you serious? You sound like Bambam, always associating happiness with sex. That's not always the case, you know."

  Jinyoung pursed his lips and raised his thick eyebrows, not believing Mark. "Okay...I'm gonna tickle you if you don't tell me what the fuck happened."

  Mark blushed as he pulled into the school parking lot, putting down his coffee. "Alright, Alright. So, Jackson, he um...he bumped into me at a Supermarket. I was getting food for my parents to make dinner and he saw me at the vegetable section. So he comes over and says, "You look like a Carrot" cause I was wearing the [orange Adidas sweater](http://i3.stycdn.net/images/2011/03/13/article/adidas/kk4919618/adidas-trefoil-hoody-fresh-gold-1930.jpg). And I was speechless because, Jackson actually noticed me! But then my dumbass was like, "Oh, yeah. Well, you look like a tomato."

  "He just started laughing out of nowhere and it was so loud and contagious that I started laughing and then we're just laughing like idiots inside the supermarket. And so we make some small talk but he had to go so he...gave me his number-"

  "And you got some damn D," Jinyoung concluded and was rewarded with a slap on the arm.

  "We did not fuck, stop saying that. Anyway, we were texting all night, hence the coffee. And I just so remembered you and got you one, as well. I'm a bit nervous cause I feel like t was a joke, maybe, and he's just trying to get into my pants but...I really like him. So, I hope we can be something more in the future."

  Jinyoung smiled and grabbed his bag. "Don't worry, hyung. I know that Jackson has that reputation, but if he even dared to do that shit to you, I'm gonna beat his ass up. But, I can see you two getting married and having five kids and living all over the damn place, happy because you have each other."

  That made both friends make eye contact, soft gazes meeting each other and making the atmosphere a comforting one. They hugged as best they could and exited the car together.

  In his Statistics class, Jinyoung was in the middle of helping some of the kids finish working on the project. It would take some time before he could get back to his own since some of them couldn't really understand it.

  Jinyoung was heading back to the desk when he dropped his pencil on the floor. Unbeknownst to whose desk it was, he bent over to pick it up, only to hear a whistle ring out. He quickly looked up the inhabitants of the desk: Jaebum and Bambam.

  "Damn, hyung. Who're you trying to impress with those skinny jeans," Bambam had the nerve to say out loud in class. Jaebum immediately blushed and faced back down, looking extremely interested in the table.

"Bambam, what the fuck? Stop looking at my ass, you weirdo!"

"But you've got a fatty, let people know that!"

"Bambam, I don't want anyone to know that, gosh," Jinyoung whined, completely ignoring the fact that the Candygram person had came into the room and was making their way to Jinyoung.

  Irene walked up the lecture's stairs, cautious of the situation. If Jinyoung didn't know that she has a fiery type of personality, he would've thought she was being timid. In reality, she was just trying to see how she could diffuse herself of the situation as soon as she could.

"Park, these are for you," she said bluntly and handed over the two gifts: a [lollipop ](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130529025323/yummy-candy/images/4/42/Giant_swirly_lollipop.jpg)and a [bouquet of peachy roses](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/site_files/FiftyFlowers/Image/Product/Girlie_Folies_Spray_Roses_Close_Up_500_117d4f50.jpg) with an attached note. The second she handed it over, she pulled back and left in a hurry. Jinyoung wonders why she even wanted to be on the team for Candygrams since she'd have to make contact with men but, whatever.

  He put down the things on his desk and reached for the note, the messages always make his day.

 _It's such a sad thought we won't see one another tomorrow but I will probably stay up all night thinking about you. Happy Lunar New Year._  
_From Jae, with love_

  Jinyoung couldn't help but to inwardly erupt with uwu's. Whoever this Jae was, they're such a sweetheart. He bit his lip in fondness, wondering how such a person could be so sweet.

  But wait, Jae said we've looked at one another. Holy shit, we know each other. We know each other! What the-

  While Jinyoung was dealing with his internal struggle, Bambam returned to his seat from reading the note his friend had received. He was perplexed. Who could be the lover of Jinyoung? Who the fuck was Jae?

  He looked at Jaebum and saw him discreetly watching Jinyoung, a clear blush on his cheek and ears. At first, Bambam thought maybe he was jealous but when the older turned around, he had a smile rather than a scowl on his face.

 _Huh,_ Bambam thought. _That's very interesting._

.

  The days of February flew by faster than Jinyoung thought it would. Usually, the days pass by slowly and begrudgingly until the dreaded holiday could come and go. But since the presents began rolling in, he's always been brightly smiling.

  Despite his apartment overflowing with 13 days worth of presents, his mood was very hard to dim. Even when Yugyeom had mistakenly tripped him in Gym, Jinyoung had apologized (which was so unlike him; usually he'd yell at the person who had been careless like that) to the already cowering junior. Even he was confused towards it.

  So on the actual day of love, Jinyoung really hoped to know who was this Jae and what was his infatuation with Jinyoung. He really hoped it wasn't anyone who he was friends with or he wasn't attracted towards. Otherwise, the day would be something to remember, just not in a good way.

  Mark picked him up and gave him a good luck hug and a ruffle to seal the deal. Bambam hugged him as well and patted his back, giving to courage go on today. He had sneaking suspicion that Bambam knew who had adored him but refused to say anything about it.

  Jinyoung's last and final gift was found by himself. He walked into the first period to see that everyone's Candygram on their desks. He totally forgot that was tradition and first period was a free period. He sat down and grabbed the CD and its player. He read the note before doing so.

_Jinyoung...the charade is over. Once you press play, you'll know who I am,_

  _From Jae, with hopefulness_

  Wasting no time, he inserted the CD in and [pressed play](https://youtu.be/nK_bbCJIshE). But before that, he really hoped it was a Jae he knew and not some creep.  
  


_I know neol mannamyeon nan hangsang_

_I know nae maeumeun deo gipeojineun geol_  
  


  Wait, wait! This is Jaebum; this is _Jaebum_!

  Jinyoung paused the music to get a grip on himself because, what the fuck. It could not have been true that the love of the last nine years of his life was literally his fucking Valentine. Jinyoung hopes this wasn't a fucking joke.

  He didn't hear the door to the room open at all, not did he see Jaebum enter. He was looking down, extremely interested in the table beneath him. He wasn't even aware of anyone walking closer to him until he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

  "Hey, Jinyoung-"

Jinyoung immediately jumped back. "Goddamn, you scared me, Jaebum."

  Jaebum chuckled, the smile literally lighting up the room in Jinyoung's eyes. "You shouldn't be scared; didn't you hear me?"

  "Hell no, I didn't hear anything. I was so off guard with the song and that you like me and-"

  "Jinyoung, you've always been the only star in my eyes. Even when I was dating Youngjae...you're the only person that I could see. Imagine how I felt; to be dating someone and being obsessed with someone else. It confused me," Jaebum said, shaking his head.

  "What," Jinyoung softly replied and Jaebum once again chuckled.

  "You're so cute like that, Jinyoung. But it's not just your appearance that attracted me, it's also your bold personality that draws me towards you. Unfortunately, I can never see it when I'm in direct contact with you. Why is that?"

  "It's because...it's because you make me flustered. Also, you're not very social, no offense."

  "None taken," Jaebum said, suddenly moving closer to Jinyoung's ear. "Why do I make you flustered, _sweetheart_."

  Jinyoung had felt his whole face heat up and let out a small whimper, "What you're doing right now, that's why. Would you like to explain the 'From Jae, with love' thing?"

   Finally Jaebum backed up and smirked. "Well if you shorten my name, It's 'Jae' and it's coming towards you with my love. At the moment, it seemed like the catchiest thing to write so, why not?  In all seriousness, I want to be your boyfriend. I can't hold back my emotions any longer so can you please be mine?"

  Jinyoung blinked really hard and even (discreetly) pinched himself to make sure that this shit was happening and he was being asked to be his almost decade crush's boyfriend. Oh god, "Yes. I want to be yours."

  Jaebum looked in disbelief for a few seconds but then hugged Jinyoung roughly, picking him up from the floor.

  Mark and Jackson were looking upon the two in relief, they had both gotten their man and they were happy together.

  However, Jackson wasn't completely done with the day, From his back pocket he took out a red rose and brushed Mark's cheek with it. It had caught the other off-guard and he looked in surprise.

  Jackson handed the rose over, kneeling on the ground. Mark gratefully took it, giggling. "Is this your way of asking me out, Jackson?"

  Jackson quickly got up, taking Mark's free hand in his. "If you want it to be then, yes."

  "I do, then. Why couldn't you do this over text? I'm always ready to reply, you know," the eldest replied.

  Jackson shrugged and wrapped his arm around Mark's waist. "Didn't think it'd be genuine enough."

  "Oh yeah," Mark chided. "Well, this was just right, anyway," he said and kissed Jackson on the cheek.

  As they watched the couple in the room talk with each other at the desks, Jinyoung couldn't help but come to a realization: February has never been one of his favorite months but in the span of 14 days...it may have ended up being his favorite. And ever since then, from when they've dated and till they've got married and had kids, it always remained his favorite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, I had to rush it last night to it's too fast paced but eh. It wasn't even planned, either bc at some point, the story spiraled out of my control but it's cool. This is my first ever GOT7 story that I've written. I'm not very new but I'm still inexperienced but I have Instagram to catch up on GOT7. I've had my experiences with JB and Bambam (I've gotten noticed by the both) and I don't have a bias cause I love 'em so much. I thought it'd be cute as fuck to do this 'From Jae, with love shit' cause in truth, Jaebum is such a sweetheart but it's hidden under his damn RBF. I digress, but I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
